


Going to Hell

by spoodle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca is a good sister, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Nico be gay, The Titan’s Curse, Westover Hall, pre-TTC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoodle/pseuds/spoodle
Summary: Bianca finds Nico crying in the corridor of Westover Hall and wants to figure out what’s wrong.(Takes place just before the Titan’s Curse)
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Going to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let everyone know- this is not a fic making fun of Christians or saying that all Christians are homophobic. Nico and Bianca were born in the 1920s/30s and Christianity was huge back then! 
> 
> I’m not Christian myself, I’ve only gone to bible camp a few times and it wasn’t really a homophobic one. 
> 
> Either way- I’m not trying to make fun of modern day Christians, this is strictly based off of beliefs in the 1900s

Maria di Angelo had never raised her kids as Christians. She never raised her kids on any religion. Nico and Bianca never really cared about religion, their mother never made them pray or recite bible verses, but their school did. 

Even though they weren’t religious, Maria still sent her kids to a private Christian school that taught pretty harsh morals. Of course, it was the 1930s, so it was seen as pretty standard teachings. Maybe Maria didn’t care for religion and didn’t practice it with her kids, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t stuck with Nico and Bianca. Teachers and students burned the word of god into their brains day after day until they had the lectures completely memorized.

Now that they went to a military school, despite it not being religious, both Bianca and Nico still followed high religious morals. They didn’t have to hear the teachers ramble on about the bible anymore or pray every night before they went to bed, but there is still no way you’d ever catch either of them doing something like swearing, or wearing polyester, or literally anything that would’ve gotten them the switch back in Italy. 

To say the least, Nico and Bianca were quite surprised at the discipline the school had set for misbehaviour. Before they were in the hotel, they’d get hit with rulers, paddles, and sticks if they misbehaved. Now, though, they’d just get yelled at or sent out of the classroom. Not they ever did anything bad in particular, it was just odd. 

Eventually, they stopped noticing all of the changes of the new school. Some things would happen that were completely different from when they were younger, but it was getting harder and harder to notice. It was as if they were starting to forget . . .

Nico and Bianca had started warming up to the school. It was different, but a good different. That doesn’t mean they were completely happy though. Everyday was hard—for both of them. Nico was having a hard time adjusting to not having either of their parents around. And unlike the in the hotel, at school he had nothing to distract himself with.

This made Bianca the new parental figure. With her being 2 years older, she had to take care of everything that their mother would do. Luckily, she didn’t have to cook, clean, work, or anything like that, she just had to be the strong, mature shoulder to cry own. Bianca had to be the decision maker, the quick thinker, the mentally stable figure who could never show any emotion other than happiness. It was a lot to hold on her 12-year-old shoulders. To say the least it, felt like she was holding the sky. The poor girl just needed a break.

Nico didn’t make it exactly easy to catch a break. She couldn’t blame him, he was only 10, after all. But sometimes, he could be so childish that it was hard for Bianca to see if there’ll ever be a time where she won’t have to look after him. 

Bianca loved Nico. There was no doubt about that. But anyone with a younger sibling could relate to the feeling of wanting to be alone sometimes.

Either way, complaining wouldn’t get her anywhere. There was no point in wallowing over having to take care of her brother. Bianca just had to learn to live with it. 

She sighed to herself as she walked down the corridor of Westover Hall. It was almost curfew and she was on her way to her dorm—the only place she could be alone. 

The more she thought about it—she couldn’t remember where Nico had gone off to. He probably went to his own room, but usually he’d be on her tail until the very last second. It was odd for Nico to not be nagging her about his stupid card game at this time. 

Suddenly, a loud sniffle brought Bianca back to her senses. She looked around, listening closely for another sound. 

“Hello?” Bianca called out. There was a small whimper just up ahead. 

She hesitantly walked closer to the sound. The sniffs got louder until she finally looked around a pillar to see a boy curled up in a ball crying. But not just any boy.

“Nico?” Her voice was filled with concern. Nico was desperately trying to wipe the tears off of his face. “Why are you crying?”

Nico buried his face between his knees, shaking his head. This surprised Bianca, Nico usually wasn’t so closed off when it came to telling her what was wrong. Most of the time he just missed their mom, or was frustrated with schoolwork, and at the hotel, was upset about losing a game. 

“Is it mom?” Bianca guessed, sitting down next to Nico.

He shook his head.

“Is it schoolwork?”

He shook his head. Nico was starting to tremble a little, but still kept his face between his knees.

She tried to think, Nico wasn’t helping her figure out what was wrong. For such a talkative kid, he was being awfully quiet.

“You’re going to have to tell me what’s wrong or else I won’t be able to help you, Nico.” Bianca was starting to get a little annoyed. But she was more concerned than annoyed, for Nico’s sake and the fact that they might get in trouble for not being in their dorms.

Nico slowly lifted his head up. There was snot smeared all over his upper lip, his eyes were red and puffy, and his chin was quivering like crazy. When he gave a quick glance at Bianca and she could see fear in his eyes. He was scared.

Bianca was worried he was about to go on about some made up monster he saw. ‘The bus driver had horns!’ she recalled him saying one time. 

She wasn’t about to cater to any of that nonsense, so she took her best guess, “Is it one of your classmates?”

He nodded, staring intently at his shoes and fiddling with the cuffs of his uniform.

“Did someone say something mean to you?”

Nico shook his head again, taking a deep, shaky breath as if he was about to say something. But he ended up just closing his mouth, staying silent.

“Come on, Nico.” Bianca sounded a little more stern, “Just tell me what happened, we’ll get in trouble for being out this late.”

There was a long stretch of silence between them. Neither of them said anything. Nico’s fiddling only got more aggressive and Bianca was just about ready to leave until Nico finally spoke up.

“I-” his voice cracked, tears streaming down his face faster than before. “I’m going to hell. . . .”

Bianca was stunned to hear that. “What?”

“I’m going to hell!” Nico repeated, sniffling again and trying to wipe the snot from his nose with his sleeve. 

“You’re- you’re not going to hell, Nico.” Bianca assured him, “Why on Earth would you think you’re going to such a horrid place?”

Nico hiccuped. The tears streamed down his face and into his lap, Bianca could tell the teachers weren’t going to appreciate the big wet stain on his shirt and pants along with the immense amount of snot on the sleeves. 

He was having a hard time getting the words out. Every time Nico opened his mouth, another sob or hiccup would interrupt him. Bianca tried rubbing his back to calm him down, scooting closer to hopefully make him feel more secure.

“B-because,” the words caught in his throat. He swallowed, “Because I-I like a-” Nico desperately didn’t want to say it. Every time he tried to finish his sentence, something would stop him and he looked deeply regretful. “-A boy.”

Bianca was a little confused. Nico was very talkative and quite extroverted, but it was common knowledge that neither of them were good at making friends. One of the reasons was because everyone at this school acted . . . well, weird. “Nico, you’re not going to hell because you want to be friends with-”

“No!” Nico cut her off. His voice was hoarse and he sounded miserable, he looked down, ashamed. “I don’t want be friends with him . . . I want-” He faltered, clearly not wanting to continue.

It was hard for Bianca to watch Nico struggle so much. Nico had never had a hard time speaking his mind, he’d babble on an on for hours—which was annoying most of the time—but that’s just how Nico was. This version of him—the one that could barely look up or get a full sentence out—made Bianca worry more than ever.

“Nico . . .”

“I-” he let out another hiccup, “I l-like him more t-than a friend.” Nico’s face was in his hands as he sobbed, “I like him l-like mama liked papa!” He spat with harshly. Although, the anger wasn’t aimed at her.

Bianca froze. She didn’t know what to say . . . technically, Nico was right.

But, he couldn’t be! Nico di Angelo was not going to hell. There was no way God would let an angel of a boy like Nico be damned to hell!

Back in Italy, Nico and Bianca were constantly told that a boy liking a boy and a girl liking a girl was a mental illness. But, there was no way Nico was mentally ill. Nico was a bubbly, enthusiastic, mythomagic-loving angel of a person, Bianca refused to believe he could ever be damned to such a place.

“You’re not going to hell Ni-”

“I am!” He wailed, “I’m a gross, disgusting, sick homo who’s gonna burn-”

“Stop it!” Bianca hissed, “Don’t say that about yourself! Nico, it doesn’t matter if you like that boy in class or not. You’re not going to hell. You’re not going to burn. I will love you no matter what, and so will God.” She promised.

A part of her felt guilty. As far as she knew—based off of what the teachers back in Italy had told them—Nico was doomed. But that was ridiculous. There was no way she’d never let anyone take Nico away from her—not even Satan. 

Bianca pulled Nico into a tight hug. He silently sobbed into her shoulder, the shadows around them seemed to be getting darker, but Bianca just assumed it was bad lighting or something like that. It was probably way past curfew by now, surprisingly (and thankfully) no teachers had come by. But Bianca had no intent to go to bed soon, just as Nico had no intent to stop crying soon.

So, there they sat on the floor, holding onto each other as if they’d be torn apart at any moment. Bianca was never going to let Nico go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a lie-
> 
> Uhhhhh, originally I was going make Bianca a little more homophobic because she’s an impressionable 12-year-old but then decided nahhhh
> 
> I hope you liked it, I like writing coming out fics ig


End file.
